Scary Rap Battles
'''Scary Rap Battles '''is an upcoming rap battle series by DCA. The series will namely feature horror-related characters. Battles (original) * Fliqpy vs Freddy Battles (upcoming reboot) # Petscop vs Bandersnatch # John Constantine vs Hellboy Scrapped Battles * Flutterbat vs Bella Swan * Dead Bart vs Dead Mung * Antisepticeye vs The Observer * The Human Pet vs My Dad's Tapes * Let Me Hear Your War Cry vs Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5 * Poochee and Pansy vs Happy Appy * The Entity vs Mirror Phelous * Agamemnon Counterpart vs Vintage.XXX * The Laugh vs The Smiling Man * Jason Blum vs James Wan * MrCreepyPasta vs Night Mind * Eleven vs Carrie White * Se7en vs Sins * BlankRoomSoup.avi vs Barbie.avi * The Limit vs One Hour Photo * Marina Mills vs L * HABIT vs Yuno Gasai * Angry Sylvester vs Squidward's Suicide * MARIO vs I HATE YOU * Dracula vs Frankenstein * Ubume vs Kuchisake Ona * Chucky vs SCP-1048 * Ash's Coma vs GUZMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU * The Devil vs The Grim Reaper * BOB vs Lost Silver * Final Destination vs Saw * M. Night Shyamalan vs Alfred Hitchcock * The Grey Man vs Hypno's Lullaby * Jack the Ripper vs The Atlanta Ripper * Robert Helpmann vs Username666 * The Mysterious Benedict Society vs A Series of Unfortunate Events * UBOA vs Diana * Hello Neighbour vs Tattletail * The Raven Man vs The Midnight Man * Angry Sylvester vs Squidward's Suicide 2 * Hanako-San vs Dreamcatcher * King Boo vs Lord Betrayus * Werewolf Royale * The thing that stalks the fields vs The thing that wears mommy's skin and The Skin Daddy * Goosebumps Horrorland vs Full Tilt * Leprechaun vs Krampus * Son of the Mask vs Foodfight * Cartoon Ghosts vs Ghostbusters * Sonic.exe vs Kirby.exe * Amnesia vs Outlast * Hannibal Lecter vs Nikolai * Carrie White vs Heartful Lou * Alex vs Micah * Rick Grimes vs Ash Williams * Laura Barnes vs Samara Morgan * Flowey vs Audrey II * Happy Tree Friends vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Cabin in the Woods vs The SCP Foundation * Fliqpy vs Freddy 2 * Mimikyu vs Giygas * MissingNo vs Herobrine * Imagemdom vs Cyber 8 * Squal's Dead Theory vs Slender: The Eight Pages * The Twilight Zone vs Trick-R-Treat * Trollpasta Royale Trivia * The series has gone through a lengthy history, going through many reboots. * Scary Rap Battles was actually created as a tribute to the wiki series ''Epic Rap Battles of Horror ''(created by The Flatwoods Monster) after the series ended with Until Dawn vs Cabin in the Woods. * The first battle was originally going to be Fliqpy vs Freddy and it was completed and released to Soundcloud, but scrapped. A remake of said battle was planned for a reboot of the series, but was also scrapped and the upcoming reboot will start with Polybius vs Bandersnatch. * Including the original version of Fliqpy vs Freddy, the series has a total of 62 scrapped battles that only got as far as the writing stages.